


Long Time Coming

by angelikitten



Category: DCU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/35812.html">Porn Battle XI</a> (prompts - control, tease, tied-up, vines).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time Coming

"Don't. Move."

Harley's not entirely sure that she _can_ move. Not that it matters - she'd promised that she would do anything Ivy said this time. "Okay."

"Don't talk either." Ivy says, but this time Harley sees her smile a little.

Harley smiles too as the vines tighten around her wrists. Fingers lightly brush against her collar bone as Ivy looks down at her, and there's something in the way that she looks at her that makes Harley very glad that she agreed to this.

A small kiss on the lips, and Ivy moves out of view, fingers trailing down Harley's body slowly and just a little too lightly. They almost tickle, but Harley doesn't think about that, can't think about that, can't think about _anything_ but that look in Ivy's eyes.

The light touches stop, leaving her skin tingling. Harley feels like moaning a little at the lack of contact, but she's pretty sure that that would only make Ivy go even slower, and this is almost like torture already.

Harley feels Ivy push her legs open and feels Ivy's fingers teasing her - or, at least, Harley _thinks_ that they're fingers, but she can never quite tell with Ivy. Either way, Harley bites the inside of her lip just to make sure she doesn't make any noise while Ivy touches her incredibly lightly, as if she's checking just how much Harley wants this.

The fingers, slightly wet, slowly start trailing to the outside of Harley's thigh and then up to her hip, before moving up her side, lightly touching her breast before they lift off. Harley sees Ivy bring her hand to her face, and watches her grin as she licks her index finger slowly.

And Harley knows Ivy plans on teasing her for a long time yet.


End file.
